Various safety systems are known to help protect and reduce injury of an occupant of a vehicle, an operator of a machine and the like. For example, seatbelts in combination with airbags are used within motor vehicles to prevent or help reduce serious injury of occupants riding therein. In addition, heavy equipment machinery can have an occupant warning system that alerts a driver of such a machine when an operator of the machinery has been placed in a potentially dangerous and/or unstable position.
The use of non-contact sensors to determine the location of an occupant with respect to an interior of a motor vehicle is also known. However, heretofore systems have been limited with respect to their ability to determine various safety parameter factors about the occupant. For example, heretofore systems have not determined whether or not an actual person is sitting in a seat of a motor vehicle and thus whether or not an airbag should be deployed in the event of a predefined impact to the vehicle. As such, an improved active safety system that would provide detailed location, size and geometric orientation of an occupant in the vehicle, an operator of a machine, etc., to an occupant safety system and/or an occupant warning system would be desirable.